We're Dosing Off, Love
by getalife104
Summary: That 70's show. Don't feel like laughing. Belly dancing. Honestly? TMNT. Not now. Music Videos. I hate music.' She thought as she flipped through the channels. And over on the wall a lonely acoustic guitar sat. Alone and heartless. Much like her. REWRITTE


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narutp. Aha. I just typed Narutp. How do you even say that?

**We're Dosing Off, Love**

-

-

Mrs. Nordberg: Oh, my poor Nordberg! He was such a good man, Frank. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Who would do such a thing?

Frank: It's hard to tell. A gang of thugs, a blackmailer, an angry husband, a gay lover..

-

-

"Pequeña muchacha cabelluda rosada de la uena mañana." The tall black haired man said in Spanish to the small girl, giving her a pat on the head. He smiled and waved to her mother then walked down the sidewalk leaving the pink haired girl to her thoughts.

"Did he just call me a name in a different language? I hope you fall into a ditch you foreign speaking pedophile." She muttered finishing up her mud cake. Because mud pies are _so _first grade.

-

-

"So can I?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeee- this is just going to get longer and more annoying until you say yes Kaka head- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." I said with puppy dog eyes and a pouting face.

"If you get lost don't blame me." He said with a sigh. I grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." I skipped to the classroom door then turned my head to face him. "If I'm not back by the time class starts SENDSOMEONE to FIND ME."

"Aye aye, cap'n." Kakashi said still sitting down at his desk reading his book and giving me a salute. I grinned and closed the door behind me as I explored the halls.

-

-

"UGH!! It's so EARLY!" The blonde-haired-blue-eyed whined while walking down the halls.

"Why do you need to yell? We're two feet in front of you." The white-eyed brunette asked the blonde.

"Nuh-uh! Then our noses would be touching." He replied with a triumphant grin.

"Feet. Naruto. Feet. Not centimeters." The brown-eyed and brown pineapple haired man muttered.

"Dumbass." The black eyed/haired sex god muttered under his breath. And right as Naruto was going to retort Sasuke stopped causing Naruto to bump right into him and peer in front of Sasuke only to see a pink haired girl singing Dora the explorer?

-

-

"Sakura!

(Insert adventure buddy here)!

Come on Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura the explorer!

(Insert adventure buddy here), that super cool explorer, Sakura!

Need your help!

Grab your backpacks!

Lets go!

Jump in!

Vaminos!

You can lead the way!

Hey! Hey!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura!

(Insert enemy here) no (Insert enemy here)!

(Insert enemy here) no (Insert enemy here)! (oh man)

Sakura the explorer!" I sung skipping along the hallway then jumping up and landing with a pose at the end of my explorer theme song. My eyes were closed as a part of the pose and slowly I opened them to see four gor-freaking-geous men.

Hmm.

But they're really hot so they're either:

Taken.

Gay. (I think the white eyed dude could be)

Or C. Pricks. Haha. Or maybe all of the above.

Why are they looking at me like that?

Crap, did I just say all that out loud? Oh! I get it! Awkward moment because of the whole Sakura-the-explorer thing.

"Hi." I said with a grin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"PFFT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SHE SAID 'HI'! AHAHAHAHA!!!" The blonde cried out clutching his stomach. I raised a pink brow.

"Are you retarded or just really slow?"

"Wha…?"

"ARE. YOU. RETARDED. OR. JUST. REALLY. SLOW?" I said drawing out the words slowly so that he could understand.

"You're the one who's singing an altered version of Dora the Explorer!" He yelled pointing a finger at me. I twisted his manly finger in my hand causing him to make an unmanly whimper.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to point?" I said releasing his finger from my grasp.

"You're insane!" He cried.

"And you're an idiot." I said crossing my arms. He cowered behind chicken haired man. OMG! That could be a superhero name!

Dun Da Da Duun! Chicken-hair-man!

Hehehe.

"What the hell?" Chicken-hair-man said glaring at me.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked pineapple dude. He nodded. "Hmm. No wonder he's pissed off. Well, before Chicken-hair-man kills me with his glare-of-doom and supah strength. I better go. Nice to meet you Chicken-hair-man, pineapple dude, tran-sy, and 'tard." I said taking a left down the hallway.

-

-

I should've taken a right.

Now I'm LOST.

Friggin' big schools with their maze of hallways. They should at least make a directory like the malls.

ARGH!!! That's it!!! I'm calling Kakashi!!

"Hello?"

"I'm looooooost!"

"Where are you?"

"Well, that's a stupid question. If I knew where I was I wouldn't be _lost_ now would I?"

"I mean what do you see around you."

"Oh! Well the room in front of me says 204. That help?"

"Much. I'll send one of my students to get you."

"You pwn."

Wait. Who comes at 5:30 a.m. when school doesn't start 'till 8:00 a.m.?

.Gee.

What if he's a crazy stalker dude who sees me then falls in love with me then won't leave me alone 'till I graduate?!

AHHHHHH!!!

IT'S LIKE SPRING BREAK ALL OVER AGAIN!!!

"Ahem." I turned toward the annoyed voice.

"You say the weirdest things, pinky."

"Chicken-hair-man! Wait, did I just say all of that out loud?" He nodded. "Wow. I wonder if that's like a disease or something."

"You're insane." He said impassively.

"I'm gonna make you a theme song Chicken-hair-man. And then every time you show up I'll sing it for you." I said with a grin while following him to the classroom. He stopped and turned to me.

"Don't call me that. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno." I said with my James Bond face.

"I don't care. Don't talk to me." He said turning back around and continuing to walk.

Prick.


End file.
